


to look at her like that

by Marmeladeskies



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Gals being pals, Heavy Petting, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, OR IS IT, PWP, Unrequited Crush, but with feels, just the best of friends, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: day 5: thigh riding
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948060
Comments: 7
Kudos: 159





	to look at her like that

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy your gay yearning, m'lads 
> 
> also come talk to me on tumblr, my blog name is marmeladednd

Jester lifts the hem of her night dress, and a moment later, she’s in Beau’s lap. 

Beau can immediately tell two things: Jester is not wearing underwear, and Jester is wet. 

“Hello.”, she says, and it sounds like she’s swallowed her tongue.

“Hai.”, Jester replies, looping her arms around Beau’s neck. Beau slowly places her hands on Jester’s hips in return. “Can we have some fuuun before we go to sleep?”, Jester asks innocently, cocking her head to the side with a smile. That’s what she calls it. It’s terribly endearing and makes Beau’s head spin. 

“Uh. Yeah. Sure we can.” 

“Good!” Jester places her hands on the nape of Beau’s neck and pulls her in for a kiss. 

They’ve been riding a fine line for weeks now. Beau isn’t even sure if Jester realizes what all of this is doing to her, or if Jester genuinely just sees it as innocent fun, or scratching itches for each other. 

It’s hard to complain, though, when sharp teeth nip at her bottom lip, and she can feel Jester’s breasts press against her own chest. Beau tilts her head, pressing her face against the top of Jester’s voluptuous boobs, kissing along the neckline of her dress. 

Jester lets out a happy little sigh, and then she begins to move her hips, thrusting them slowly. Like this, her wet pussy is dragging against Beau’s naked thigh, and oh, holy shit. Beau reaches down to grab the hem of Jester’s dress, hiking it up so Jester can move more freely, before reaching under it until her hands cup Jester’s breasts, thumbs teasing over her nipples. Jester hums against Beau’s lips, and Beau can feel her  _ smile _ . 

Jester’s fingertips dig into her shoulders, holding on for leverage. All Beau can do is watch, completely helpless, completely entranced, as Jester’s eyes fall shut, that smile still on her face.

She’s so cute, and pretty, and Beau wants this image burned into her retinas forever, please.

“Feels so good, Beau…” Jester’s hips speed up, and by now, Beau’s entire thigh is wet- she’ll smell like Jester, later, and oh fuck, that thought alone makes her shudder. 

One of Jester’s hands creeps up her neck, lightly pushing into her hair- Jester loves playing with Beau’s hair, and Beau is not complaining. It’s hot, in a self-desructive kind of way, to be used by Jester like this. Beau hungrily chases Jester’s mouth with hers again, feeling Jester’s lips quiver against hers as she keeps working her hips. 

Beau wants to lay Jester down on the bed, wants to kiss her everywhere, wants to eat her out and make her come three times in a row- but she can’t manage to tell Jester, can’t let her know, because everything that isn’t initiated by Jester feels like some sort of line being crossed. 

And so she just kisses her, and digs her fingertips into Jester’s ass, and listens to all those little noises falling from Jester’s mouth, and when Jester’s movements become shaky and her moans become happy, hot little giggles, Beau holds her, and gives her something to push against, because apparently, bravery is something that escapes her when it comes to Jester Lavorre. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls remember to leave some kudos or a comment if you liked it :)


End file.
